


I simply can’t help it, I Love You

by WritingwithMunchlax



Category: OK K.O.! Let’s Be Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Full Moon, Minor Angst, Smut, There’s not enough elonid fanfics so I wanted to make one, Werewolf, bisexual character - enid, closeted lesbian - elodie, elodie is SHOOKETH, enid gets sad but don’t worry only for a short period of time, first smut story as well, first story ever to be posted :D, porn with somewhat of a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 01:43:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20201677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingwithMunchlax/pseuds/WritingwithMunchlax
Summary: Elodie and Enid are hanging out simply doing stuff that friends do until the full moon comes forth making Enid completely change into a what she considers a “monster”. However, Elodie is determined to prove her wrong for she has fallen in love with her best friend.





	1. Chapter 1

“It’s so damn hot Elodie, why can’t we just hang out at some place where we could at least cool off,” said the purple haired ninja. The blond princess simply chuckled at her best friend after all she always enjoyed hanging out with Enid. “Honestly Enid a little heat won’t necessarily kill you, in fact I believe we should spend the day doing something nice. Why not go enjoy ourselves at the beach?” Enid picked up Elodie by her hips and threw the blond over her shoulder as she ran with joy, “Onwards to the beach because it’s hot as hell and I could go for a swim right now!” And so the pair spent their remainder of the day at the beach.

Night has begun to fall upon the 2 friends and an emerging full moon has shined its light through out the black sky. The young ninja takes notice and begins to panic,” ELODIE I HAVE TO GO NOW, LET’S TALK LATER KAY!!!” Enid grabs her things and runs straight home, little does she know that Elodie simply wouldn’t let her go especially after that little act. Elodie follows her best friend and makes sure that she is unnoticed. Enid continues to run, however the effects of the moon has begun to change her and now there is nothing she can do to prevent the inevitable. Elodie noticed that Enid has made a complete stop and is just standing in one place. As Elodie continues to watch Enid, Enid seems to have grown bigger, taller, more hairy, and has even grown wolf ears along with sharp fangs. The blond could not believe her eyes, her friend whom she has known for years has completely taken a beastly form. Enid has sensed Elodie’s presence...

The beast lunged itself at Elodie causing Elodie to fall beneath the werewolf Enid. Elodie now face to face with the werewolf, is left speechless. Enid finally speaks,”I’m sorry you have to see me like this... I’m so sorry... I never wanted you to find out about... this horrendous part of myself...” Elodie is intrigued by this new part of Enid, but after hearing Enid talk down about herself she shouts,”DON’T YOU DARE TALK SO BADLY ABOUT YOURSELF, YOU ARE STILL YOU AND I LOVE YOU BECAUSE OF WHO YOU ARE AS A PERSON NOT BECAUSE OF WHAT YOU ARE! I COULD CARE LESS IF YOU TURN INTO THIS, IT WILL NOT CHANGE HOW I FEEL ABOUT YOU!” Enid’s eyes widened at the confession and Elodie immediately realizing her mistake, is now crying. Enid wipes Elodie’s tears and embraces her with a hug,”Elodie, I feel the same way.. I just never wanted to say anything because I didn’t want to possibly ruin our friendship over it,” the werewolf takes a moment to build up courage and continues,”I love you Elodie, I always have and I always will.” The two make eye contact and end the night with a kiss under the moonlight.


	2. Ninjutsu Can do THAT?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elodie and werewolf Enid has the sexin the shower this chapter sooooooo ye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE BE ADVISED THAT THE FOLLOWING CONTAINS SMUT THANK YOU AND ENJOY

When ending the night, the popular blond normally applies a face mask and basically pampers herself. However, on the rarest of occasions she takes care of her werewolf lover. This was one of those nights so Elodie must take it upon herself to ensure Enid is taken care of. “Oh Enid be a dear and go in the bathroom please, it’s time to shower,” the purple haired ninja walked to the bathroom groaning because she just wants to sleep. Once in the bathroom, Enid took the remainder of her clothes off and stepped into shower letting the water soak her. Elodie is now in the shower with Enid naked and exposing her body to the werewolf Enid, making her purple haired lover blush. 

“You know this form... In my opinion, is quite attractive Enid... Makes me desire some sinful things~,” the blond whispers into her lovers ear. Enid smiles widely as Elodie lays her down and places her herself on top of Enid’s lap facing her. Now stroking Enid’s wild purple hair, she forcefully pulls a lock of the hair back earning a moan from Enid and notices her tail wagging. Elodie chuckles and begins to make out with Enid, at first it started off with just playful pecks to the lips but eventually this becomes heated as Enid licks Elodie’s bottom lick practically begging her to let her tongue explore the inner part of her mouth. Elodie grants her permission and Enid slips her tongue inside the blond’s mouth causing Elodie to moan. Eventually the two split to catch their breath, but Elodie desperate for more began grinding herself on Enid’s leg hoping for some type of relief. “Awww Elodie you’re eager today aren’t you. Well it’s okay cause I’ve been practicing a certain ninjutsu that can help us both out,” Elodie simply looks at her lover in confusion and had hoped Enid would touch her again as soon as possible. “It’s okay just watch babe,” Enid now performs a ninjutsu using a different type of hand symbols than usual. All of a sudden the werewolf Enid points down to her area and there it was. Enid had given herself a temporary penis.

Elodie looked at Enid then back at her dick that was apparently there now. As soon as Elodie snapped out of confusion, she remembered what they were originally doing and so she realized she needed to take care of her beloved beasts problem. Elodie removed herself from Enid’s lap and sat on the shower floor with her legs spread wide open as she lays gently against the wall getting comfortable as possible. Enid approaches Elodie first giving her blond girlfriend a kiss just to let her know that everything will be ok then the werewolf started to rub her shaft against Elodie’s wet pussy. Elodie groans and begs to Enid,”My love please... I’m aching I need you now,” Enid then pushes herself all at once into Elodie receiving a sharp gasp. Once Enid was inside without thinking she started thrusting into Elodie not even starting off slow, instead the werewolf goes in rough plunging herself into Elodie claiming her for herself.

“Oh~ Ah~ Mmph~ Enid god please d-don’t stop!” The blond wraps her legs around Enid’s waist hoping her lover can get more access within. Enid snarls and begins clawing into Elodie’s hips forcing her to be in sync with her thrusts. This drives Elodie to the point of madness causing her to not even make out a sentence. Elodie’s only reaction was to press herself onto Enid wanting to feel her beloved even more. Enid removes her grip from Elodie’s hips and instead pulls Elodie’s hair back. Elodie screams in pleasure and alerts Enid that she is about to reach her breaking point,” E- Ah~ Enid I-I’m gonna AH~,” and that was it. Elodie had hit her climax. Enid howled Elodie’s name and came into her blonde lover filling her up with all her cum. The two sat in the shower together in silence panting and trying to catch their breath.

“Soooo how was it,” Enid asked playfully. Elodie responded,” I’m too sore to stand now but I’m not complaining because it was all worth it,” Enid smiles and gave Elodie a last kiss before they begin to actually shower. This time Enid had to take care of Elodie instead of the other way around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably will add more into this cause I actually like Enid and Elodie a lot. Anyways thanks for reading and see you soon ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, if you got this far I just want to say thank you for taking the time to read this fanfic I really appreciate it! It’s my first time so I’m incredibly sloppy but hopefully the next one will be better ^^
> 
> Tis be the fluff part of the story, smut will be next chapter ;3


End file.
